Aeon Arcana
The Aeon Arcana (永劫, Eigō, lit. "Perpetuity") is an Arcana in Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable, and Persona 4 Golden. Overview Unlike the other Social Link arcana, the Aeon Arcana is not a part of standard Tarot decks. In Aleister Crowley's Thoth Tarot, it replaces the Judgement Arcana. Personas of the Aeon Arcana are often divine mythological figures. They typically have varying abilities and attributes, though many of them have an affinity with Light, including the arcana's ultimate Personas, Metatron and Kaguya. A common theme for characters representing the Aeon Arcana is their attempts to fully understand themselves, as well as the world around them. In both of the Aeon Arcana's appearances, the Social Link characters in question were unfamiliar with the way the real world works, and struggled to discover their own place in this unfamiliar world. Characters associated with this arcana are not exactly human (Aigis is an android, and Marie is a goddess) in a physical sense, but they also have human traits and qualities. This Arcana is only present in Persona game remakes. Appearances *''Persona 3 FES'' / Portable *''Persona 4 Golden'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' List of Personas ''Persona 3 FES'' The Aeon Arcana Social Link is represented by SEES member Aigis, and the Social Link can be initiated after December 30th. Unlike other SEES related Social Links, however, the Protagonist does not require any achievement in either Academics, Charm, or Courage to date Aigis. The Aeon Arcana powers up every time the Protagonist interacts with Aigis, where he helps her understand the concept of life, and her confused feelings towards the Protagonist and herself. Completing the Aeon Arcana will allow Aigis to understand her purpose in life, and her feelings towards the Protagonist. Aigis would then grant the Protagonist her charred screw, bestowing the ultimate form of the Aeon Arcana, Metatron, "attendant to the infinite." In The Answer, Aigis herself will have full access to all Personas of the Aeon Arcana, provided that she is at an appropriate level. ''Persona 4 Golden'' The Aeon Arcana Social Link is represented by the new character Marie. The Aeon arcana route will focus on the player helping Marie recover her missing memories, as well as help her learn about the world outside of the Velvet Room. With only an ancient "Bamboo Comb" as the only link to her memories, the player will work with Marie to try and discover the comb's origin, with no luck. In the end, Marie will simply give up on her search, and focus on making new memories with the player, giving him the "Bamboo Comb" as a symbol of their bond, and allowing the fusion of Kaguya. If the Social Link is maxed before December 31st, a new dungeon called Hollow Forest will be available on February 13th. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Marie is the sole representative of the Aeon Arcana in Ultimax, ''wielding Kaguya as her Persona. While Aigis is also a playable character, she is of the Fool Arcana rather than the Aeon Arcana, due to her awakening to the Wild Card. Card Designs Trivia *In Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable and Persona 4 Golden, the card of Aeon Arcana in-game is gold instead of blue like the other cards. * Both Aigis and Marie, the characters who represent the Aeon Arcana Social Link in Persona 3 FES and Persona 4 Golden, have an affinity with the Velvet Room, with the former being a guest and the latter being a resident. Category:Tarot *